Sarcastic Love
by BellaLacey
Summary: You all know Brooke and Chase from brooklynnftw's story; Sterotypical Confliction. Now see them in a diferent setting: Waffle Town! Rated T for swearing. One shot!


Another day, another dollar.

Or, if you worked at the Sundae Inn like I do, another quarter.

I pushed a purple pillow out of my way, I was digging through my bed, my hat has to be somewhere around here.

"Brooke! You're going to be late!" Bella, my brown eyed best friend called out to me from downstairs, she could sleep in, but for some reason, she likes getting up and making sure I get to work.

"But I can't find my hat..."

"Too bad! Get going!"

I rolled my green eyes and grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves off the dresser and fixed my black hair in the mirror, I felt weird without my hat.

I jumped down the stairs two steps at a time, grabbing an apple as I skipped into the kitchen and flashing a peace sign to Bella, who pointed to an imaginary watch and said "Go!"

"Calm your jets, I'm going." I pulled open the big black front door and walked out, momentarily blinded by the glowing sun, stupid summer. Winter was a much more pleasant season.

Our house, sadly, wasn't that far from the Inn, Bella had picked it just so that I'd get to work on time, sometimes I thought she cared a bit _too_ much.

I shuffled my hands in my pockets and kicked a small stone, my gaze focused on the rock, until it hit a wood door.

"Oh look, hell on earth." This place sucked, the owners, the owners annoying daughter, and frankly, the food. The only real good thing about this place was-

"Brookie, you do know how to open a door, right?"

I turned my blank gaze to the window of the Inn, surprise surprise. Chase.

"I'm not as stupid as you."

"Ooou, touchy today I see." He winked at me from the window, which led to me scoffing and opening the door to the...happy place known as Sundae Inn.

The little bell tinkled when I walked into the large room, it was mostly brown wood, really. Everything was wood. It was like living in a tree.

My peachy haired fucke-I mean, friend, then came up from behind me, and whispered in my ear.

"BrookLynn, you do know that you can't wear your hair like that while cooking."

It sent shivers down my spine, "If you ever do that again, my fist will be lodged down your throat."

"What crawled into your cereal this morning?"

"Piss off." I started to walk into the kitchen until I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Chase. Get off of me."

I felt one of his arms loosen and raise up to his head, I didn't know what he was doing until he quickly placed a blue bobby pin on my bang, holding it back.

"There, now you can cook."

"Joooooy."

"Don't be too excited."

-

"No, Brooke, that's wrong. You only add one cup of sugar, not two."

"But it'll be sweeter, people will buy more."

"No, they'll get a toothache and have to go to Jin."

"So what? We'll both get more money. Win-win."

"No-no Brooke, STOP."

He grabbed my hand just before I managed to dump in the entire bag of sugar, and it would have tasted so much better too...

"WHAT?"

"I SAID NO, YOU'RE NOT THE HEAD COOK HERE."

"We're not _cooking _Chase, we're baking. Cookies. Duh."

He gripped my hand, making me drop the sugar, riiight into the bowl. Thank you karma.

His teeth clenched, and he spun me around.

"Chase, we really shouldn't do this in public, you know." I threw a wink over my shoulder. Was that a blush I detected? Score.

"You wish."

"Obviously."

He untied my apron and folded it, I turned around and crossed my arms.

"First I don't get to cook in home ec class because I set the lab on fire ONCE, and now I don't get to cook here because my co-worker is a hothead? Fuck my life?"

He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and shoved it into mine. "Go run errands, hopefully I'll be done by the time you get back."

I rolled my eyes and left, what a fucker.

Pulling the paper out of my pocket, I noticed it smelled like lavender.

Yeah, I'm not mad at him anymore.

I adjusted my bobby pin and checked over the list.

1. Eggs from Brownie Ranch.

2. A new mixer from the General Store.

3. Pick up package from the blacksmith- For Chase.

Why the heck would Chase have something at the back smith's? Kid gettin' engaged or something? A dry lump formed in the back of my thoat, but I ignored it, feelings like those were stupid.

...that fucking fucker, he didn't give me money for this.

Annnd he's back on my list.

"Brooke?" I turned, a strawberry blonde girl with a pink puffy dress was standing next to me.

"Yes Maya?" What the heck, couldn't she see I was thinking?

"You're standing in front of the door to my parents Inn, and I have to get in. Haha, you get that? Inn, in? I'm so funny!" She grinned.

"Uh, yeah, okay?" I moved out of the way.

"Oh...my gosh! Brooke!" Her face lit up, while eyes widened as she glomped me.

"HAI?"

"Congratulations!"

"On...what?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner, oh, but I have to go, I'm so happy for you!" She skipped into the Inn, smiling. Was she mental?

As I stood there, wide eyed, I did realize that I looked like an idiot, so off to the General Store I go.

-

"Hello there! Welcome to the store! I'm sorry, but we don't have many items for...Oh my goodness! BrookLynn darling! Congratulations!"

-

"Welcome to Brownie Ranch Brooke! It's great to see you!"

"Yeah, you too Renee, so I need e-"

"BrookLynn! You didn't tell me! Congratulations!"

-

"Congratzzzzz!"

-

"I'm so happy for you!"

-

"Ohmigosh, congrats!"

-

"Why the fuck to people keep saying that to me?" I kicked another stone on my way to the blacksmith's. Did people think I'm preggo or something? I doubt it. I was just as skinny as always. These people are clearly idiotic.

I pulled open the door, and stormed in, slamming the door.

"JULIUS." I yelled, crossing my fingers.

"Brooooookie darling~ What can I help you with today?"

"Chase needs me to pick up a package."

He placed a red fingernail too his lips, looked like he was deep in thought, then made a cat face that would give Luna a run for her money.

"Ooooooh yes," He said in a sly voice, then skipped into the back room. "I know it's around here somewhere!...Ah ha!"

"Okay Julius, just hurry please."

He came back out, his multi-colored hair swishing behind him, he held a small box in his hand.

"Here we go! Free of charge, tell Chase I said congratulations!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, so Chase is getting congrats from everyone too? This town needs to lay off the pills.

"Okay, bye." I shut the door quietly, and as soon as it was closed, I booted it down the path. Maybe if I had stayed a little longer I would have noticed Julius on the phone in the window, making that cat face, and saying something along the lines of "She's on her way."

-

The Inn was really dark.

It was only like, two, no way it was closed.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaase?"

I peeked in, fixing my pin in the process, I saw a candle on, so my guess is that someone was in there. I stepped into the dim room, my eyes adjusting to the light.

I took another step forward, this was actually giving me the creeps.

A warm breath of air ran across my neck. "Boo."

"HOLY FUCK." I jumped around, only to stare deep into the purple eyes of Chase, again, surprise.

"You asked for it." I raised my fist, then stopped when I noticed how purple his eyes were, and how they were staring directly into mine.

I felt my face heating up, shoot.

He smirked that familiar smirk, and I just frowned. Breaking the gaze and grabbing the box out of my pocket.

"Here," I plopped it in his hands, and his face lit up, "Now, mind telling me why I've been getting 'gratz all day?"

"Take off your bobby pin."

"...excuse me?"

"Take it off."

I crossed my arms, "No."

He groaned, "You're so stubborn."

I stuck out my tongue.

"And childish." He brushed my forehead with his hands, then removed the pin from my hair, letting my bang fall into my face.

"Deal with it." I said, holding my bang to the side.

"I'd like too, y'know."

"Excuse me?"

"Hold out your hands."

"Wait, what the hell Chase, why?"

"Just hold them out god dammit!"

I rolled my eyes and did, he placed the bobby pin in my hands.

"Oh, thanks? Didn't you just take this away from me?"

"Look at it."

I did, and I noticed for the first time today, that there was small purple lettering on the pin, I held it closer to my face.

"I..can't read it. I need my glasses."

He faceplanted.

"Here." He took then, then got down on one knee.

"It says; Brooke, will you marry me?" Love, Chase."

I blinked, and stared, then blinked, then stared.

"YOU MADE ME GO AROUND ALL DAY WEARING THAT?"

"Brooke, did you just hear what I asked you?"

I stopped yelling, I stared, I looked into his deep purple eyes, and felt nothing but that burning sensation in the back of my throat, and the pounding of my heartbeat.

"Are you...serious?" I asked, eyes wider then I thought they were. My heart beat faster, my throat burned.

He took out that little box and held it open, inside was a small, silver ring.

"I've never been more serious, Brooke. I love you. I love you and your sarcastic ways, I love your smile, I love your smell, I love...you. And I want to be with you forever."

I grinned, "Hella yeah."


End file.
